


13x11 Breakdown Coda

by warriorclairenovak



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: 13x10, 13x11, F/F, Spoilers, Wayward Sisters, breakdown - Freeform, season 13, seriously guys spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorclairenovak/pseuds/warriorclairenovak
Summary: Takes place in Sioux Falls after the events of 13x11 Breakdown. Donna and Wendy to go Jody's.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOTH 13x10 AND 13x11!





	13x11 Breakdown Coda

Donna replayed the past few days in her mind on a loop. Wendy disappearing and Sam being kidnapped and Doug...Doug leaving. That part played more than any of the others. The moment he walked out the door and never even looked back. She remembered feeling Dean’s hand on her shoulder as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight Dean’s arms were around her. 

 

She didn’t cry. She had cried too much lately. Now she just felt numb. She felt numb through the goodbyes with the boys and through visiting Wendy in the hospital. Now with Wendy in the passenger seat on the drive home she still felt numb. She should be at least someone happy. Her niece was alive and well. She was expected to make a full recovery. At least physically. Mentally she would always carry those scars with her. 

 

Donna pulled onto the side street leading to Jody’s. All the lights were off but it was the middle of the night so what did she really expect. She hadn’t even thought to call ahead. She didn’t even know if Jody had the room for the two of them.

 

The front porch light came on illuminating Jody standing in the doorway.

 

“Donna?” Jody squinted, shielding her eyes from the headlights of the large truck. Donna flipped them off and cut the engine. She exited the truck, followed by Wendy, and walked up to the porch slowly. “Donna? What’s going on?” Jody was frowning, worry making her features tight.

 

“Jody,” Donna’s voice cracked with emotion. Jody gathered her in her arms, holding onto her tightly. Donna clutched at her best friend and allowed herself to be lead into the house. 

 

Jody left her sitting on the couch while getting Wendy situated. A few moments later Jody set a mug of tea in front of her.

 

“Donna, what happened?” she asked softly.

 

“He left me, Jody. He said he couldn’t be a hunter and now he’s gone. And Wendy...I don’t know if she’ll ever be okay again. She was taken by a serial killer. A man who sold people to monsters. I was so damn scared, but she’s safe now.”

 

“What’s your next step?” Jody asked.

 

“I don’t know. Go back to Stillwater? Wendy is going to stay with me awhile. Just until she’s comfortable being on her own again.”

 

“Well you know you’re always welcome here, Donna, and of course Wendy is too. It’ll be a little tight around here but I think we can manage. For now Wendy can bunk with Claire and my bed is big enough for two.”

 

Donna smiled for the first time since leaving Oshkosh, “Thank you, Jody.”

 

“Anytime, Donna.”

 

“So how are the girls? How’s Claire?” Donna sipped her cooling tea.

 

“She’s… I don’t know. She’s been locked in her room for days. She won’t talk to anyone. She just cries. I think she and Kaia were getting… close, to say the least. Patience and Alex have tried talking to her but she just shuts down. I’m getting real worried about her,” Jody looked pensive. 

 

“I’m sure she’ll perk up again soon. I know that it’s not easy losing people doing what we do but she’s a strong one.”

 

“Yeah. Cmon lets get you to bed,” Jody led her back to her room where Donna slept peacefully for the first time in days.

 

~

 

“So you’re stuck with me I guess, huh?” the new girl said. Claire ignored her. She was sick of everyone bothering her all the time. Why couldn’t they just let her grieve in peace? And now this other kid was here. And Jody just dumped her on Claire.

 

“Well I’m tired. Where can I lay down?” Claire ignored her again. “Excuse me? Are you deaf or something?” Wendy asked the same sentence in ASL and still Claire didn’t acknowledge her presence. “Claire!”

 

“What?! What do you want? Why are you here? Why are you here and not her? What makes you so damn special that you get to live while there are people who were making a difference who are dead?! She was a hero and somehow you’re the one who survives!” Claire blew up. Tears threatened to fall once again.

 

Wendy looked away in pain. “I don’t know why I’m here. I should have died in that room. But by some miracle I am here. And I get it. You lost someone who you were close with, but I am alive and I deserve to be alive. I may not be a hero like this girl, like you, but I am a person and I deserve to live.”

 

They sat in silence a moment, holding eye contact. 

 

Claire burst out of bed, “Then take the fucking bed.” She stormed through the house to the guest room, full of storage. That night she didn’t sleep. Instead she spent the night going through memories. Jody’s, Alex’s, her own. She started moving things around. 

Making room. This would be Patience’s room soon. And when Kaia came home...Claire wouldn’t let her out of her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Back again so soon! Like when have I ever posted this quickly? Never! But who knows I might make this a regular thing. Anyways...  
> tumblr: @warriorclairenovak  
> twitter: @warriorclaireno  
> email: warriorclairenovak@gmail.com  
> instagram: @warriorclairenovak


End file.
